The Gift
by Tvai
Summary: Jim must rely on the aid of friends and family after an alien entity gives him something he had thought impossible. Takes place before and during the 2009 movie.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Star Trek franchise and am not making any profit from this story._

_Warnings: Mpreg, K/S (sort of), Tarsus IV (past), possible implied non-con/dub-con (very vague)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Jim Kirk glares at the pill in his hand before forcing himself to swallow it. He hates the pill, what it represents, why he needs it. Immediately the nausea sets in and he sits heavily on the toilet seat until it passes, head in his hands.

"Jim?" his mother calls. When he does not respond, she slowly opens the door. "Jimmy, are you okay?"

He tries to shake his head, but stops when the room starts spinning. "I can't live like this," he whispers.

"I called your doctor. She can see us in an hour. Think you can handle it?"

"Haven't dressed. Haven't eaten."

"I'll fetch a change of clothes and some soup. Keep the door open."

An hour later, a nurse is waving them into an examination room. Dr Daniels looks up from her padd. "Good morning, Jim, Mrs Kirk. How are you doing?"

Jim tries to glare at her, but the nausea interferes. "Either I'm sick or I'm reacting badly to the medicine. Again. I feel horrible."

She runs her tricorder over him several times, changing the settings each time, and frowns at the results. "You've been taking the medicine diligently?"

"Every morning before breakfast, like you told me."

She fiddles with the tricorder some more, then downloads the data to her padd. "I'd like to take blood and urine samples to rule out secondary infections and test alternative treatments. In the meantime, you will have to continue on your current medicine."

"There's nothing else you could try right now?"

Dr Daniels moves to stand in front of Jim. "I'm sorry, Jim. We've tried every common treatment you aren't allergic to and I'm still researching the few uncommon ones I know of."

"How long will that take?" Jim's mom asks.

"I don't know. I've been following several studies, but most are inconclusive. I have a colleague in San Francisco who is getting positive results on his experimental treatment, though. I'll put you in touch with him."

His mom takes the paper containing the colleague's contact information. "Thank you, Doctor."

Jim follows her out to their car, head down, and barely notices when someone jostles him. All he wants to do is get drunk and forget about his pain and the reason for it. In the car, she takes his hand. "I'll contact this doctor and my friends at Starfleet Headquarters as soon as we get home. We'll find something, Jim, even if we have to travel halfway across the known universe."

Jim shakes his head. "It hurts so much, I just want to die."

She squeezes his hand before letting go. "I'm sorry, sweetie." He doesn't respond to the nickname she knows he hates.

-0-

Three weeks later, Jim follows his mother into a large university hospital across the city from Starfleet Headquarters. He has only been to San Francisco twice before that he can remember and he watches everything and everyone with interest. Dr Daniels had given him some temporary symptom suppressors before they left Iowa, so he is feeling temporarily pain-free and artificially happy, until he remembers why he is in San Francisco.

The doctor who greets them, Dr Jordan, tells them that given the information from Dr Daniels, he is confident that his treatment can help Jim. The appointment takes hours as he runs tests and requests that they read and sign a dozen forms while waiting for the lab results. By the end, Jim is desperate to be anywhere else.

Dinner with his mom's friends afterward is quiet and uneventful, so after staring at nothing for half an hour while they ramble about Starfleet officers he has never heard of, he tells his mom that he's going out. She tries to stop him, but he ignores her and hops the bus to the nearest bar, where he retreats to a corner to nurse his beer and pray for his headache to go away.

An older man sits across from him uninvited and ignores the glare he gives over his third bottle. "Aren't you too young to be drinking alcohol, James Kirk?"

Jim blinks. "Have we met?"

"In a manner of speaking. What's with the drink?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm just a traveler interested in helping you."

"Helping me do what?"

"Ultimately, captain a starship, but you got derailed. And Tarsus IV, that wasn't how it was supposed to go."

"How do you know about that? I only know because I lived it."

"I know everything, including how to cure you, but I'll need something in return."

Jim's eyes narrow. "I won't betray anyone and I don't know any secrets anyway."

The man laughs. "I already know all your secrets, Mr Kirk. And your family's, and everyone else's. What I want is for your benefit, not mine. It will help set you back on the path to Starfleet and goodness and honor and true love and whatever else you humans value."

"You aren't human?"

The man just looks at him. "Do you accept?"

"What happens if I say no?"

"I walk away and you forget this entire conversation, and likely die within a year from complications with some new random sexually transmitted disease compounded by complications with whatever drug Dr Jordan plans to put you on. No Starfleet, no ship, no true love."

"And if I say yes?"

"You will get everything I just named, though it will take a while. You have to finish learning how to run a starship, and gain the brass's trust, before you can captain one, after all."

Jim stares at the man and debates the offer. Finally the desire to be rid of his disease at any cost, to end the pain and weakness and nausea that have been his constant companions for nearly three years, convinces him to agree. The man grips his wrist and a moment later, they are somewhere else entirely.

"What happened?"

"Technically, we winked out of existence, then back in, but the effect is not unlike your transporters. Now come."

The man leads him into a dim room where a Vulcan sits cross-legged before a firepot, eyes closed. "Who is he? Did we just break into his home?"

"He is your future. This is not his home." The man snaps his fingers and the Vulcan shudders before grimacing in pain.

The Vulcan takes a deep breath and turns around, his intense gaze immediately finding Jim. "Who are you?" the Vulcan growls.

"I'm Jim. I didn't mean to intrude."

The Vulcan stalks toward him, but stops abruptly and glances around. "Where is this place? Why am I-" His voice falters as he shudders again.

Jim is shaking his head. "I don't know, this man-"

"Silence." The Vulcan is standing before him now, hands pinning his shoulders to the wall. "I do not understand. I should not desire to mate with you."

Jim raises his eyebrows. "Mate with me?"

"The drive is ... nearly overpowering. I must-"

"I'm okay with that. I love sex and I've never done a Vulcan before, or been done by one, if you'd rather top."

"You are a child."

Jim glares again. "I'm seventeen. I'm an adult by Terran law, and I lost my virginity years ago, anyway."

"Very well." Then the Vulcan pounces and Jim struggles to get his clothes off before the Vulcan can destroy them. He is used to being the one in control during sex, insists on it after Tarsus IV and an abusive former stepfather, but the Vulcan is too strong, too aggressive, and for the first time in years, he relinquishes that control.

The man says what sounds like, "I do so love Vulcan sex-or-die mating cycles," and ducks out of the room.

Jim has no idea how long he and the Vulcan have sex before he falls asleep, but when he wakes up, the Vulcan is gone. The man offers him some coffee, which he drinks before trying to speak. "You wanted porn?" he asks.

"If I wanted porn, mon capitaine, I'd visit Orion. That Vulcan is your true love, or the Vulcan equivalent, anyway. Now, I will erase all of your memories from the moment you met me when I return you to your lodgings, but don't worry, you will find him again."

"What about my disease?"

"Already cured as are all the scratches and bruises you endured. I had no idea Vulcans could be so violent."

"You are very strange."

"I like you. You are much more polite than Jean Luc, though I expect that will change in time. He has always spoken far too highly of you. Now off you go."

Before Jim can ask if the Vulcan is Jean Luc, they vanish again.

-0-

When Jim wakes, he feels clear-headed and free of pain for the first time in years. He stretches and sits up slowly. He remembers heading to a bar last night and sitting alone, but he has no idea what happened after that or whether he met anyone. Deciding it doesn't matter, he climbs out of bed and practically skips to breakfast.

His mother smiles. "You're hyper this morning."

"Whatever Doc Jordan gave me is amazing. I feel better than I have in years."

"He'll be pleased to hear that. Pancakes?"

"Yes, please. How long will we be in San Francisco?"

"Just until tomorrow if your tests go well. Sam's planning to bring his new girlfriend home this weekend."

"I hope she's better than the last one. Manipulative bitch."

Jim's mother sighs. "I'm so sorry, Jim." She flips a second pancake onto Jim's plate - homemade, not replicated - and sets it on the table before sitting across from him. She continues, "I always wanted what was best for you boys and I thought -" She shakes her head. "Frank was a mistake and I worry about Sam because he tends to be drawn to girls with the same cruel streak Frank had. I know you boys gave up on religion years ago, but I pray for both of you, that you will have the long happy life your father was denied."

"Do you worry I'll end up with a girl like that?"

"Married? No. My main worry about you is illegitimate children. Do you need another sex talk?"

"God, no. The first one was bad enough."

His mom laughs and lets him finish breakfast in silence.

A few hours later, Dr Jordan stares at the readings on his tricorder in confusion. "What is it?" Jim's mom asks.

"It appears your son is completely stable. There's no detectable trace of the virus and his immune system is even stronger than average for someone in perfect health. No one has ever responded so rapidly or so well to my treatments before. I'll send you home with a two-week prescription and I'll be in constant contact with Dr Daniels, just in case, but if you continue to respond this well, you will have a long, healthy life ahead of you."

"Halleluja!" Jim cries. "I can finally be sort-of normal again!"

"Slow down, Jim," Dr Jordan says quietly. "If you continue as you are, that's true, but you've only just started the new regimen and you can still take a turn for the worse at any time. Just don't take your new-found health for granted."

"I won't. Thanks, Doc." Dr Jordan's smile follows them out of the room.

-0-

Back in Iowa, Jim joins his brother Sam and Sam's new girlfriend Aurelan on his mom's back deck. "Has mom told you? They think it's under control."

"That's great, Jim. I'm glad the doc in SF was able to help. Did mom drag you to any boring Starfleet events?"

"No, just boring dinners with retired officers who teach part-time at the Academy to avoid dying of boredom, then tell stories about 'adorable little cadets' like they're their grandchildren or something. Mom loved it; I think she's expecting her own grandkids soon, just not from me."

"She'll have to wait a while, then. Even if Aury and I do work out, we won't have kids immediately." Sam shares a small smile with his girlfriend, who blushes, but says nothing.

Jim pours himself some iced tea. "Just don't wait too long. She needs someone to baby besides me."

They talk until sundown and the next day, the brothers take Aurelan horseback riding, a first for her, and she takes a while to figure out how to stay on the pony she's riding, to their amusement. At the end of the visit, Jim tells Sam, "I like her. I think she's the first woman you've dated who isn't a bitch."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Thanks, Jimmy." Then Sam and Aurelan are gone in a cloud of Iowa dust.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_This is the first Star Trek story I have written in its entirety and the first one I am posting, so feedback is much appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Star Trek franchise and am not making any profit from this story._

_Warnings: Spoilers for "Conscience of the King" (TOS), Mpreg, Tarsus IV (past), possible implied non-con/dub-con (very vague)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

On Monday, Jim returns to school. His friends, such as they are, ask about his trip to San Francisco, but he says very little. A cute classmate, Leslie, loans him her notes for the days he was absent and at lunch, his friend Mike fills him in on the party he'd missed for the autumnal equinox.

"Alcohol, skimpy clothes, loud music, and a massive bonfire. It was perfect," another friend, Randy, adds. "Best of all, though, Lizzie finally kissed me."

"You're dreamy over a kiss?" Jim asks skeptically.

"Well, not just a kiss. Will you be around for the Halloween shindig or is your mom planning on dragging you off to yet another prospective school?"

"I think I'll be around. Have you two thought about what you'll do after graduation?"

"Aside from the obvious?" asks Mike. "My mom wants me to get a degree in something scientific, then marry and give her grandkids."

"My family doesn't care what I do," Randy says, "as long as they don't have to bail me out of jail again. They still blame you for that, Jim."

Jim laughs. "Yeah, well, that was mostly my fault. Any exams I should know about?"

September flows into October and for several weeks, Jim's health remains stable. Two days before Halloween, though, he wakes up feeling nauseous again and barely makes it to the toilet in time. "Jim?" his mom asks worriedly from the door.

After Jim finishes rinsing his mouth, he whispers, "God, please don't let the drugs be failing again."

"I'm calling Dr Daniels. You're staying home today."

"Didn't want to take the Chemistry midterm anyway," Jim mumbles as he makes his way slowly back to his room to dress.

Dr Daniels makes time for them that morning and puts Jim through another battery of tests, including a physical exam of his abdomen, "in case it's just a stomach bug." When she's done, she leaves him with his mom while she goes to consult with a colleague. An hour later, she returns, runs a tricorder over him again, and says, "I'm baffled."

"About what?" Jim asks.

"From all indications, you're pregnant, which shouldn't be possible without significant medical intervention."

"Guys can get pregnant?"

"There is experimental technology that makes it possible for a man to carry a fetus in an artificial womb. The thing is, whatever's inside you is far more advanced than even the prototypes I've seen. For one thing, it's completely organic, as if it was grown from part of your own body."

"I have an organic artificial uterus inside me? Ovaries, too?"

"No, just the uterus. I have no idea how you're producing the various chemicals necessary to sustain the fetus, but my best estimate is that it's about a month old."

"I don't have a vagina, either, so how did it get in there?"

"My best guess would be surgery or injection, but there are no marks on your abdomen to suggest a recent incision. I also checked your records to see what your abdomen looked like before, but the images since you returned to Iowa three years ago are all obscured. I'd suspect a computer hack, but not all our records are electronic."

"So you're saying this uterus thing could have been there for a while, but only now someone's activated it?" Jim's mom asks.

"Yes," Dr Daniels replies. "Was this level of technology possible on Tarsus IV?"

His mom shrugs. "It was a wayport as well as a colony. Anyone could have passed through. And until the genocide started, security was low."

"I'd like to run some more tests on the implant and I expect results will take several days. In the meantime, you will need to decide whether you want to keep this child. I'd like to see you again in one week."

"What about the medicine I'm on?"

"It hasn't been tested on pregnant women, so the decision of whether to continue it is entirely yours. Ask Dr Jordan for his opinion."

"I'd rather he not know I'm pregnant, just in case this is the work of someone in San Francisco. I'd rather no one know, for as long as possible. I mean, if I keep it."

Dr Daniels smiles. "That's fine. For purely selfish reasons, I hope you do keep it, but if you choose not to, I'll see to the abortion myself. In case I am unavailable, I spoke earlier with Dr Laurent, who has worked with me for twenty years and I trust him fully. I will also be sharing samples with our technician, Johan, who will run the tests for me. In the meantime, enjoy your pregnancy. I hope you like ginger tea."

"Is ginger ale close enough?"

Dr Daniels laughs and shoos them out the door. "No alcohol, Jim. Promise."

Jim scowls, but nods. "I promise, Doc." Since she had been trying to force him off alcohol for a good three years now, he figures she's probably laughing at him as she closes her door behind them.

-0-

Jim misses the Halloween party, claiming he's ill with a stomach bug. Mike and Randy visit him the following Saturday and try to take him bar-hopping. He declines, saying, "Until I get past this thing, my doctor ordered me to stay away from alcohol. I've been sick so often the past few months that I finally decided to listen. If you're going anyway, have fun without me. If you want to hang here, my mom's banned alcohol from the house, but I've got lots of snacks and ice cream."

"Sorry, Jim," Randy says. "I want to get laid tonight. I hope you get over whatever-it-is soon."

"I'm his ride," Mike says, and they let themselves out.

Jim collapses on the couch and stares at the blank video screen. "I need new friends."

He hears his mom come in, but does not look up as she quietly sits beside him. After a few minutes of silence, she asks, "Do you have any friends you can tell about what happened?"

Jim shrugs. "Kevin, I guess, but he's just a kid. And Tom, but he's doing a year-long internship on the Mars Colony."

"Tom Leighton? He's doing pre-med, isn't he? You should contact him anyway, see if we can visit for one of the holidays. Invite Kevin along."

Jim raises his eyebrows. "Kevin's in California."

His mom laughs. "So is the main Starfleet spaceport. If his relatives let him join us, we'll pick him up on the way. Now shoo, go contact Tom."

Jim moves to the comm unit in the living room and inputs Tom's code. He does not expect a response, but is surprised when he gets one anyway. "Hey, Jimmy. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Jim blinks, trying not to remember the attack that had forever distorted the side of his friend's face. "Is this line secure?"

"As secure as anything in this place. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, it's ... God, Tom, I don't know where to start. I told you about the Andorian Immunosuppressive Virus some bastard on Tarsus left me. I went to San Francisco a couple months ago to try an experimental treatment when my body stopped responding to the best drugs on the market. The new treatment's working, but something happened to me there, or maybe on Tarsus and I only just realized. Oh, God."

"Easy, Jimmy. One thing at a time. First, what's the treatment you're on now?"

"I can't pronounce it. The trial is being run by a Dr Mario Jordan at San Francisco University Hospital."

"I haven't heard of him, but I'll look into it. Was he connected to what happened?"

"I don't know. I was so upset that night, and in so much pain from some damned thing my body couldn't fight, and I just wanted to die. So I went to a bar to get drunk and woke up in my bed the next morning, no hangover, no pain at all, and no clue how I got there. I ... I don't understand how, really, but I'm pregnant, Tom, and my doc thinks I conceived that night."

"You're serious? Okay, how? I mean, how are you holding up? You can tell me what happened later."

"Not well. My doc says it's some kind of organic implant like nothing she's ever seen and she's visited the xenobiological databases on Vulcan, which are among the most comprehensive in the Federation. She thinks the technology was created by someone outside the Federation and it was implanted in me either in San Francisco or on Tarsus."

"You have to come to Mars now, you realize. I want to see this for myself."

"We're keeping it private. No one knows except my doctor and family."

"How's the baby?"

"Healthy, I guess. It appears to be following normal human development, but my doc is reluctant to do a DNA test or take any samples in case it compromises the uterus."

"You won't abort, then?"

"I don't know, Tom. It would be easier if I did, but I've already lost so many people I cared about. I don't think I could handle losing my kid, too, and Mom and Sam offered to help. I need to decide by Friday."

"It sounds like you already have. If I can get away, may I visit for Thanksgiving? I don't like leaving you alone."

"Yeah, I'd like that. I want to invite Kevin, too."

"How is ickle Riley? I haven't heard from him in ages."

"We talk about once a month and my mom brought me to see him when we visited Starfleet Headquarters last summer."

"I remember you mentioned that. And I have to go, but I'll submit my leave request today."

"Thanks, Tom. Just talking is nice." Tom smiles and cuts the connection.

Jim turns in his chair. "He's going to try to come for Thanksgiving. I'm comming Kevin."

"Good," his mom answers. "I'll start planning for an army."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Please let me know if you're confused, curious, or concerned, or if you have suggestions for improvement._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Star Trek franchise and am not making any profit from this story._

_Warnings: Spoilers for "Conscience of the King" (TOS), Mpreg, Tarsus IV (past)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Tom arrives the weekend before Thanksgiving, Kevin in tow, and Jim embraces them before they step properly through the door. "I'm so glad you both came. It's lonely here."

Tom frowns. "Don't you have friends from school, or your childhood pre-Tarsus?"

"Not that I trust not to sell my story to the highest bidder."

"You decided to keep it then?" Tom's smile is radiant and Jim fleetingly thinks he could fall in love with it.

"Yeah, I did. I just ... it didn't feel right, not after what Kodos did."

"What're you talking about?" Kevin asks. He's ten, but small for his age, and Jim has trouble not seeing the terrified seven-year-old who cowered in the charred ruins of Jim's uncle's house when he looks at him.

"Come in, sit where you like. I've got orange juice, water, dairy, and tea."

"No soda?" Kevin asks hopefully.

"Sorry, Kev. Mom's banned all sugary drinks, and everything else my doc says I shouldn't eat."

"Orange juice, then. Thank you, Jim." Jim smiles at him and fetches three glasses and a pitcher as his guests set down their things and settle in.

Once they are all seated on couches, Jim tells Kevin, "I haven't told you yet, but when I got back to Earth, I was diagnosed with a sexually transmitted virus. After years of trying different treatments, I was admitted to an experimental program in San Francisco two months ago. The new drug is amazing, no side effects at all, and my viral load is undetectable, so the b-" He cuts himself off with a frown. "Let me back up. Just over a month after my trip to San Francisco, I visited my doctor to find out why I was experiencing severe nausea. It turns out I'm pregnant and prone to morning sickness."

"How is that going?" Tom asks.

"Still there. The only thing that helps at all is ginger tea. I hate ginger tea, but it's better than the nausea and vomiting."

"But you're a guy," Kevin says. "My teacher says guys can't get pregnant."

"Normally, we can't, but at some point in the last three years, I received a uterine implant. Roughly two months ago, a fetus was implanted in it. No, Tom, I still don't know anything about the fetus except it's healthy. I have image scans, though."

At Kevin's urging more than Tom's, Jim shows them the images and traces his finger over the fetus as he describes its features to Kevin. He's still amazed that its head is almost the same size as the entire rest of its body.

"It's so tiny, and funny looking," Kevin says. "Can you feel it?"

"I can feel the implant if I really concentrate, but I can't feel the baby. We don't know if I will ever be able to feel anything inside the uterus short of a full martial arts demonstration that rattles the rest of my organs."

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know. My doc is afraid taking any DNA samples could compromise the implant and my baby isn't developed enough to tell by looking at it yet. Ask me again in a couple months."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Jim isn't sure whether to feel charmed or annoyed by all of Kevin's questions. "What do you want it to be, Kev?"

"A boy, so he can be my baby brother."

Jim and Tom laugh. "Mom wants a girl, so she can play dress-up. I don't mind either way as long as it's healthy and intelligent."

Tom shakes his head. "Even if it isn't healthy or intelligent, you'll still love it, Jim. After the way you helped me protect the kids on Tarsus, you'll be brilliant."

Jim looks away. "When I got back to Earth, I went crazy. Alcohol, sex, stupid stunts that almost got me killed. I was still doing them all until last month."

"Why'd you stop?"

Jim eyes Tom warily and says cautiously, "Because I'm pregnant."

Tom smiles triumphantly and sits back. "And that is why you will be a good dad. Even if you want to do those things, and still do sometimes, you will always put your baby first."

"I hope so. After my bastard stepfather, I'm kind of afraid."

"My parents were the best," Kevin says, "but I think I'd still be afraid. I can hardly take care of myself."

Jim chuckles as he opens a file on his padd and hands it to Tom. "Trust me, Kev. Your survival skills are a lot better than most of my classmates, and they're at least six years older than you."

Tom looks over the file with interest. "The implant?"

"It's everything we've been able to figure out so far without asking for outside help. I have an appointment on Tuesday, though, and I'd like you to come."

"Me, too!" Kevin says. "I want to see the baby."

"I'm sure my doctor won't mind if you tag along, Kev, but you'll have to be quiet."

Kevin sulks. "You know I can be quiet. It's why I survived."

Jim hugs Kevin spontaneously. "I know, Kev. You just forget sometimes."

Conversation devolves into an awkward three-way Euchre game by the time Sam and Aurelan arrive. Jim watches in amusement as Kevin, having given up on Euchre, takes to Aurelan right away. Then Jim's mom arrives home and everyone is busy cooking and setting the table.

-0-

On Tuesday, Jim's mom drives the group to the hospital. Jim lies awkwardly on the narrow biobed as his friends slowly overwhelm Dr Daniels with questions and observations. Kevin coos over the holoscan image of the baby and asks all sorts of questions about sex, color, and health, most of which Dr Daniels will not be able to answer for at least another month. Tom asks questions about the implant and how one might go about safely extracting cellular samples.

Then Tom surprises everyone by saying, "I want to finish my internship here and see Jim through his pregnancy. Could you arrange that, Dr Daniels?"

"How soon would you need to know?"

"By Friday. It will be a lot easier to stay if I don't return to Mars first."

"What about your personal effects?" Jim asks.

"I've been planning this since we spoke three weeks ago, Jimmy. I brought everything I care about with me."

Dr Daniels says, "I will need a copy of your CV and a personal statement about what you want to accomplish here. If you can provide them before you leave today, I will speak with the administration this afternoon."

"That would be brilliant," Jim says, before Kevin distracts them with yet more unanswerable questions.

-0-

Thanksgiving 2250 is the best Thanksgiving that Jim has ever experienced even with the morning sickness. He and his friends spend the morning tending the animals, with Kevin begging to be the one to feed the horses, then with chores done, they spend much of the morning lazily horseback riding.

By the time they get back inside, Sam and Aurelan have arrived, and Jim's mom sends them off to shower while she makes cocoa. They all gather in the sitting room, clean and warm, while the turkey bakes.

Jim sips his cocoa and practically moans. "You added cinnamon," he tells his mom.

"I did, just for you. How was your ride?"

"Nice, except when Bella got too close to a tree and nearly knocked Kev into the stream."

His mom turns to the ten-year-old. "Are you okay, Kevin?"

"Brilliant, Ma'am. I just hung on tight to her mane. I love horseback riding!"

"Do you ride in California?"

"No, don't know anyone with horses. I never had cocoa with cinnamon before. It's good."

"Random trivia," Tom says. "Did you know it's widely believed that both cocoa and cinnamon have the same effect on Vulcans that alcohol does on humans?"

"Is it true?" Jim asks. "Because watching a tipsy Vulcan would be hilarious."

"Don't know. My Vulcan coworker on the Mars colony won't say and Vulcans as a whole are a very insular species. Also, very xenophobic."

"Really? They're one of the founders of the Federation and heavily involved in diplomacy and first contact," Sam says.

"And they're all about infinite diversity in infinite combinations," Jim adds.

"I think it's some kind of self-selection. Those who travel tend to be more open-minded, the same as with humans, but those who remain on Vulcan are very conservative and a lot even oppose intermarriage with other species.

"One of my classmates at university spent a semester at the Vulcan Science Academy. He said he saw a bunch of Vulcans picking on a lone teen and when he asked why, they said the kid was a hybrid and didn't belong there. I didn't believe it at first, because everything on Earth tends to be very pro-Vulcan, but my coworker confirmed that it happens."

Aurelan says, "Earth is so full of hybrids, of practically every combination of sentient species, you wouldn't think that happens here, but it does." Aurelan is a school teacher, Jim recalls. "Last year, I had a part-Andorian boy in my class. I thought he was adorable with his little antennae, but a couple of the girls were terrified of him and their parents tried to get him kicked out of school."

"Poor kid," Tom says. "Did he do okay?"

"It took a while, but by the end of the year, the girls could at least work with him without making negative comments, but they still avoided him otherwise. He made friends with some of the other kids, though."

"I've never met an Andorian," Kevin says, "or a Vulcan. Are they nice?"

"Andorians, like Vulcans, are historically warlike, and the two cultures used to be enemies," Jim's mom says. "But they are generally honorable as long as you don't offend them. I've always enjoyed working with Andorians in Starfleet. Vulcans can be excellent scientists and debaters, but as a culture, they are very aloof and often unintentionally rude. I've never successfully befriended one."

"My coworker's nice enough," Tom says, "but he tends to keep to himself and rarely joins us for social events."

"Speaking of other species," Sam breaks in, "any luck determining the baby's DNA, Jim?"

"Not yet, but Tom's transferring to Riverside Hospital and he has some ideas that might work later on. Dr Daniels says it isn't developed enough yet to be able to make out any defining features. She's pretty sure it won't have a tail, though. Personally, I think it's fully human."

"Darn, not part Caitlin," Sam replies.

"It's unlikely," Tom says. "Caitlin-human hybrids are rare, since most embryos produced are not viable."

"Too bad," Kevin offers, "a part-kitty brother would be adorable."

"So would a Caitlin wife," Jim says. "That's one sexy species."

Jim's mom shakes her head and opens her mouth to respond when the buzzer in the kitchen goes off. "Dinner's ready," she says, and they all pile into the dining room.

On Saturday, Tom escorts Kevin back to his relatives' house and the next Monday, his official transfer to Riverside is authorized. Jim's mom invites him to stay with them for the duration of Jim's pregnancy.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story so far. As always, let me know if you're confused, curious, or concerned, or have suggestions for improvement._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Star Trek franchise and am not making any profit from this story._

_Warnings: Spoilers for "Conscience of the King" (TOS), Mpreg, Tarsus IV (past)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Over the next few months, Jim's symptoms stay largely constant. His viral load remains undetectable, even after he stops taking Dr Jordan's drugs to avoid harming his baby, and the baby continues to grow normally. In January, Jim starts to feel the baby moving and at the start of the Spring semester, his mother pulls him out of school. He begins online classes at the university in Des Moines to stay busy and earn his high school certificate.

In February, Tom and Dr Daniels manage to take a DNA sample from the baby without causing it harm and Tom tells Jim, "Congratulations, your baby is a part-Vulcan girl," which partly confirms what they had already guessed from the morning's holoscan.

"Mom will be happy it's a girl," Jim answers. "What does being part-Vulcan mean, exactly?"

"For a start," Dr Daniels says, "you should meet some Vulcans. Theirs is a very closed society and it is almost unheard-of for a non-Vulcan to raise a Vulcan child. In fact, according to a very old Federation law, if the other parent were to learn of your baby, they could petition to have both you and the baby brought to Vulcan so it will be raised in their way of life."

"So it's better not to find the other parent?" Jim asks. "Or do you think the other parent is part of getting me pregnant?"

"I had believed that possibility before I knew the baby's species, but it is highly unlikely that a Vulcan would willingly be party to such an experiment. More likely, the other parent is also a victim and whoever impregnated you wants to test, among other things, the effects on a Vulcan of being raised by non-Vulcans."

"There is something strange, though," Tom says. "The DNA is less than half Vulcan, which is actually not that surprising since she was likely genetically engineered, but not all of the human DNA matches yours."

"Can you find out who the rest of the human DNA belongs to?"

"Not without accessing the Terra-wide database, and they will want to know why. That's assuming the other donor ever received treatment at a hospital on Earth."

"Would you like to see your daughter before you go?" Dr Daniels asks.

Jim nods and smiles as he stares at the projection, at ears that are just slightly tapered. He has no doubt his little girl will be both adorable and intelligent.

-0-

A few days before Easter, Mike calls to ask Jim if they can meet up. "We thought you'd left Iowa at first," he says, "the way you just disappeared without telling anyone, and no one's seen you around town. Leslie swears she saw you at the hospital, though, in the company of a resident she described as 'dreamy'. Are you still sick?"

"Yeah, I am, so I dropped out of school to deal with it. If I can knock it over the summer, I'll start taking classes in Des Moines come fall."

"Cool, Leslie and Marty are planning to go there. Even if you won't come drinking with Randy and me, you should still connect with them. Leslie wants to meet the sexy resident."

"Does she realize the sexy resident is four years her senior and not interested?"

"Probably not. Call her and tell her that."

"I'll think about it." Jim doesn't have the energy to deal with any of them right now. His hand rubs his stomach as the baby kicks and all he wants is to be off the phone. "Listen, Mike, I'm sorry to cut you off, but I have a really bad headache and should get back to sleep."

"Yeah, okay. We're dragging you out for graduation, though, whether you want to join or not."

"I'll keep that in mind." Graduation is the same week as Jim's estimated due date. That should make life interesting.

-0-

The next two months crawl by slowly and afterward, mostly what Jim will remember is the tiredness and soreness and mood swings as he tries to cope with the wriggling watermelon inside him. What his mom will remember is his craving for mint ice cream topped with fried cheese curds and raspberry sauce.

He schedules the cesarean section for the week before what would have been his graduation. Kevin arrives with Aurelan the day before the operation. Jim offers him some juice from the couch, but he declines in favor of feeling Jim's very large belly. "Is she kicking yet? I want to feel."

"I think she's napping right now, thank God," Jim says. "I was awake half the night while she kick-boxed my bladder. I swear I have a whole new sympathy for women now."

Kevin pouts. "I really wanted to feel her."

"She usually wakes up around dinnertime; you can try then. Juice?"

Kevin settles against Jim, one protective hand over Jim's abdomen. "Can she be my baby sister?"

"I think she'd like that. How's your family?"

"They're great, mostly, but they don't understand. They've sent me to counselors all over California, even at Starfleet, but I still get nightmares and sometimes, when we're somewhere loud, or I can hear guns from a holovid in the other room, I start hallucinating and screaming."

"I didn't notice anything at Thanksgiving. Is this new?"

"No, I was okay here. I think it's because I know if you and Tom are with me, I'll be safe. I ..." Kevin's voice fades away to nothing.

"What is it, Kevin?" Tom asks as he sits on Kevin's other side.

Kevin hugs Jim tightly. "At Starfleet, they suggested I see a mind healer at the Vulcan Embassy. My uncle agreed, but when I met her, I just, I panicked."

"How come? I've never met a mind healer, but they're generally highly regarded among Federation counselors and psychologists. Many are Vulcan or Betazoid."

"They look inside your mind to see what's wrong, but all I could think was what if she learns about your baby, and takes her away? And it would be all my fault. I had a panic attack so bad my uncle had to rush me to the hospital."

Jim hugs Kevin tightly. "It's okay, Kevin, we know you would never willingly harm the baby, but you need to heal, too. God, we all do. If this mind healer can help you, you should see her."

Kevin shakes his head. "Baby's more important."

Tom strokes Kevin's shoulder. "You're important, too, Kevin. And baby's part Vulcan. She'd say it's logical to take care of yourself so you can be strong for her. If the mind healer is as professional as I've been told they are, she won't ever share what she finds in your mind unless someone's in real and immediate danger. You should try to see her again. I'll even go with you, if you want. There's someone at Starfleet I've been meaning to look up, anyway."

"I'll think about it, as long as baby's safe. What're you going to name her?"

"Mom and I were looking through Vulcan names and we've narrowed our choices down to T'Vai, which means sacred in Vulcan and water in some Polynesian language, and T'Yel, which means star in Vulcan and wind in Turkish. Which do you like better?"

Kevin tries and fails to say the names. Jim repeats them and Kevin tries again. "I like Tayell better." he says at last. "It's easier to say."

"Tom?"

"I like them both. If Kevin prefers T'Yel, you should name her T'Yel. Will there be a middle name?"

"No, I can't think of an Earth name that suits her and two Vulcan names would be weird." Jim rubs his belly slowly. "What do you think, little one? Should I name you T'Yel?" There is, expectedly, no response from the baby.

After dinner, during which Jim refuses to tell his family the name they'd chosen, Kevin gets to feel a restless T'Yel kicking as he cuddles with Jim while watching a silly romantic comedy involving a human woman and her Vulcan lover. Tom informs Jim that he is fairly sure the screenwriter had not actually consulted any Vulcans when he wrote it, which makes both Jim and Kevin laugh.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story so far. As always, please let me know if you're confused, curious, or concerned. As I prepare the story for posting, there is one plot point that I am not happy with, but I'm having trouble figuring out how to change it, and that will limit how quickly I can post._

_A few questions:_

_1. Should Amanda live or die? I haven't heard yet from enough readers to decide if I should change what I've already written._

_2. I mapped out a short prequel that explains Q's motivations, more or less, mostly as an excuse to write a scene from Q's POV. Should I write and post it?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Star Trek franchise and am not making any profit from this story._

_Warnings: Spoilers for "Conscience of the King" (TOS), Mpreg, Tarsus IV (past)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next day is exhausting for Jim. At the hospital, Dr Daniels gives him a local anesthetic and he watches disconnectedly as she cuts open his abdomen, carefully, layer by layer, until she can safely remove his little girl. She jokes that he is fortunate to be spared the labor pains associated with a natural uterus, but watching himself being cut open, while painless, is very creepy.

Tom assists in the surgery and the moment T'Yel is visible, he whispers, "She's beautiful," and Jim thinks maybe they should choose the name T'Vai instead. Then Tom washes her off and checks her vitals while Dr Daniels carefully sutures him back together. When it's safe for Jim to sit up, Tom hands him his daughter, wrapped in towels, and he's embarrassed that he feels too weak to hold her up.

"It's okay," Tom says quietly, "I've got her. She's a bit stressed from the birth, but she'll be okay."

Jim reaches up to stroke her head, the roots of dark hair barely visible, and the pointed ears. She has yet to make a sound. "Is it normal for her not to cry?" he asks.

"She's fine physically," Tom says. "Maybe Vulcan babies don't cry the way human ones do?"

Jim yawns. "I just want to curl up with her and take a nap."

Dr Daniels smiles down at them. "In case you're interested, I left the implant intact. Theoretically, if you can figure out how to implant the embryo, you could have another child."

"Maybe I'll thank you someday for that, but right now, I never want to go through the last nine months again." Jim looks over to the far wall, where his mom is holding Kevin back, her hand over his mouth. "Kev, come say hi to T'Yel."

-0-

A couple hours later in his recovery room, Jim ponders the birth certificate. "Did you have this much trouble filling these things out?" he asks his mom.

"Only yours, because the doctors and Starfleet couldn't agree on where or when you were born. I finally said to hell with them and picked something that sounded reasonable to me."

"At least that part's done, but what do I put for the parents?"

"Just you, same as for any single parent. Besides, you don't really have a choice."

Jim thinks for a moment, then puts his own name on the line for 'mother'. For 'species', he puts human. The section for 'father' he leaves entirely blank. He hands the form to his mom and finally drifts off to sleep.

-0-

The next morning he's listening the Terran News while waiting for his family, T'Yel cuddled in his arms sleeping. He looks up when he hears the word Vulcan. The newscaster is saying, "Yesterday afternoon, Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan postponed the long-anticipated trade talks with the Tellerites at San Francisco's Obama Center when he learned that his son, a third-year cadet at Starfleet Academy, had collapsed in class and was unresponsive. Doctors have been unable to determine the cause of the cadet's condition, which has not improved, but there is concern that it may be due to foul play connected with the trade talks."

Jim watches as a distinguished older man wearing a heavy robe walks quickly out of the Obama Center and steps into a Starfleet hovercar. He looks down at T'Yel. "Lucky you, the day you're born is the first day in over a century that the Vulcans on Earth experience a terrorist attack. I hope the Tellerites are forgiving."

T'Yel continues to sleep. He's still talking to her, telling her how he'd feel if someone attacked her to hurt him and how much sympathy he feels for the poor ambassador, when his family arrives.

Aurelan reaches him first and immediately scoops T'Yel into her arms. "She's so cute! Your mom said she still hasn't made any noise. Does the doctor think she's mute?"

"There's no biological reason for her to be. Dr Daniels thinks Vulcan babies may not cry right away, or as much as human ones. She doesn't know exactly what T'Yel inherited from her other parent, aside from her ears and black hair."

"Does she think she's telepathic and non-emotional and whatever else Vulcans are?" Sam asks.

"No idea. She has my blood, though. I'm glad because I think a green baby would creep me out."

His mother sits in the chair on his other side. "Did you hear about the incident with the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps yesterday?"

"Yeah, it was just on the news. They mentioned the ambassador's son collapsed and is still unconscious, but that's all. So what do they think happened?"

"According to a friend who's teaching at Starfleet Academy right now, one minute the cadet was debating Federation policy toward the Neutral Zone in front of his class and the next minute he was on the floor, pale and so still he was barely breathing. They haven't found any evidence of a poison or pathogen, so the dominant theory is a telepathic attack of some kind. Since he was the only telepath in the room and the only one affected, it's plausible."

Jim reaches for T'Yel and Aurelan reluctantly hands her over. He hugs his baby close. "I hope he recovers. I feel so sorry for his dad."

"If this is the start of some larger threat against the Vulcans," Sam breaks in, "it's even more important that we keep quiet about our little girl."

"I know. I just wish I could find out who her other parent is."

Jim's mom strokes his hair. "You don't need to, Jim, and if T'Yel wants to know when she's grown, she can research it herself."

"I know, I just don't know anything about raising a Vulcan child, and there's no one I can ask."

"You'll do fine," Tom says softly. "Just love her, teach her discipline, and challenge her intellectually, and she'll turn out okay."

"I hope so. Mom, what are we telling our nosy neighbors?"

"That T'Yel's mother left her on our doorstep with a note claiming you're the dad, which we confirmed. And no, we have no idea who the woman is or how to reach her. After today, we can start some rumor about her panicking and fleeing Earth after what happened to her ambassador's child."

They are still talking sometime later when T'Yel wakes up, sneezes, and starts crying, very loudly. Aurelan is holding her and utterly fails to calm her, as does Jim's mom when she tries. Meanwhile, Tom heats some milk and hands the bottle to Jim, who sets it beside him and reaches for T'Yel. The moment his hand touches her skin, she quiets and a minute later, she is eagerly nursing from the bottle.

Kevin asks, "Is it even possible for you to breastfeed?"

"It is," Jim answers, "but I'd likely have breasts for the rest of my life, and there's a very small risk I could pass the Andorian virus on to her. The milk is specially medicated to boost her immune system and provide several vaccines, so breastfeeding isn't as important as it used to be in the past. I like holding her close when she nurses, though."

"She's watching you," Jim's mom says. "Since she woke up, she's been tracking every major movement and sound in the room."

"Is that good?"

"It's a mark of curiosity and intelligence," Tom says. "It means she takes after you and will be impossible to raise."

Jim's mom and Sam laugh. Kevin finds a shiny pen on the dresser and waves it in front of T'Yel. She reaches for it, but has trouble reaching and nursing at the same time, which makes Kevin giggle. Jim smiles at them both.

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story so far. As always, please let me know if you're confused, curious, or concerned. And now I'm rewriting everything from Chapter 7 onward, and I'm busy with grad school applications, so again, I'm not sure how quickly I can post._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of the Star Trek franchise and am not making any profit from this story._

_Warnings: Spoilers for "Conscience of the King" (TOS), Mpreg, Tarsus IV (past)_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Jim and T'Yel are released from the hospital and four days later, Jim's classmates stop by. Tom answers the door. Jim looks up to see Leslie on the doorstep, flanked by Randy and Mike. Leslie stares at Tom and finally stammers, "You're really cute. Come to the graduation dance with me?"

Tom chokes and Jim laughs as he stands, T'Yel nuzzled in his arms. "Tom's a bit old for you, Les," he says.

Leslie blushes and turns to Jim. "Who's the baby?"

"Her name is T'Yel. She's a week old."

Leslie steps into the house and holds out her hands. "May I?"

Jim reluctantly hands her over. Mike asks, "Whose is she?"

"Mine. One night stand gone wrong and to top it off, I don't even remember the girl, but my doc confirmed she's mine."

"What, she just dumped the kid on your doorstep?"

"Pretty much. She's adorable, though, isn't she?"

Mike and Randy crowd Leslie to see the baby. Randy touches an ear, which makes T'Yel squirm. "What's with the ears?"

"She's half Vulcan and apparently, Vulcans have very sensitive ears."

Mike looks up at Jim. "You managed to bed a Vulcan? How? And how do you not remember it?"

"I have no idea. I'm sure it was one of the many nights I drank too much and woke with no recollection of it afterward. What's happening with the graduation party?"

Randy says, "Sarah's parents are hosting it at their ranch, decorating the horse arena with an ancient disco ball and everything. They've promised lots of proper Iowa-style fried foods. You coming?"

"I don't know. Between T'Yel and my cousin Kevin, who's only ten and only in town for a few more days, I kind of want to be with family right now."

Leslie stops cooing at T'Yel long enough to say, "Bring them with you. There'll be lots of kids, mostly younger siblings, but Janel will be bringing her twins. The whole thing will be pretty informal."

"Janel has kids?" Jim vaguely remembers the plump girl whose only real talent is painting, at which she is very good.

"They were born in April. Rumor has it Luke's the dad, but no one knows if it's true. Anyway, you won't be the only teen parent there."

"I want to go, Jim," Kevin says from the door to the kitchen. "I haven't been to a party in ages and I'll take good care of T'Yel, I promise."

"See," Randy says, "you even have free babysitting. You have to come now."

Jim looks toward Tom. "Would T'Yel be okay in such a large crowd?"

Tom answers, "If she were entirely human, I'd say she'll be fine, but we're still learning about Vulcan children. I have no idea how she will respond to large groups of people."

"You'll come with?"

"Of course. Someone has to keep an eye on you two." He glances at Kevin, who is grinning. "You three, rather."

"And you'll dance with me?" Leslie asks Tom. Jim and Kevin laugh at Tom's less than pleased expression.

-0-

The graduation party is T'Yel's public debut. Several of Jim's classmates coo over her, even a few of the ones who used to ignore and bully Jim, but they all behave for the baby. Jim supposes the presence of parents and former teachers helps to encourage their good behavior. Kevin stays with T'Yel the whole night and a few times Jim hears him telling various girls to back off and let T'Yel breathe.

Leslie gets her dance with Tom, as do several other girls. Then she drags Jim into the arena beneath the disco ball. It has been months since Jim last danced and he is thoroughly enjoying himself, first with Leslie, then with various other classmates. Leslie loops back to dance with him again and abruptly kisses him.

He kisses her back reflexively, then asks, "What was that for?"

She swats his arm. "I've wanted to do that all year. Go out with me?"

"I'm a bit busy right now, between T'Yel and the online courses I'm taking. I don't have the time or energy for dating anymore, but I'd be happy to hang out occasionally, in baby-friendly places."

"I know you haven't given up alcohol, Jim. You were drinking beer earlier."

"Yes, I was, in moderation. I have no desire to get another girl pregnant and I really do want to be a good dad to T'Yel."

"Do you even know anything about raising a Vulcan child?"

"Nope, but I'm determined to learn. Friends?"

Leslie looks away. "I don't know, Jim. I really like you and I really ... I won't be happy as just friends."

"What are your plans for fall?"

"I'm going to the University of Chicago to study botany. I was planning on Des Moines, but the scholarship came through two days ago. It's close enough I could still come back for holidays, though."

"You should stay in Chicago, make friends there. You deserve better than this place."

"So do you, Jim. You could come with me."

Jim shakes his head. "I have to do what's right for T'Yel right now. My doctor and family are here and I need that, at least for the next year. I'm sorry, Leslie."

"Yeah, me, too." She drifts away.

A couple minutes later, Jim is dancing with another former classmate when Kevin interrupts. T'Yel is fussing in his arms. "Jim, I don't know what's wrong. I checked her diaper and tried to feed her and everything, but she won't stop crying."

Jim takes her gently and hugs her against him. "What's wrong, T'Yel?" he asks. She snuggles against Jim's chest and gurgles quietly. "Are you getting tired?" He rocks her gently, swaying more or less to the music. She slowly closes her eyes and quiets.

"How do you do that?" Kevin asks. "You just pick her up and immediately she's quiet."

"She knows I'm her dad," Jim says. His dance partner is watching them closely.

"She's yours? Who's the mother?"

Jim shrugs. "One night stand I don't remember." He isn't sorry when she harrumphs and stalks off. "I think it's time to go home, little one."

"Me, too," Kevin yawns. "I think she wore me out."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you to those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed my story so far. As always, please let me know if you're confused, curious, or concerned. And now I'm rewriting everything from Chapter 7 onward, and I'm busy with grad school applications, so again, I'm not sure how quickly I can post._


End file.
